


Growing Up.

by MrsNeedlemouse



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Cuddle, Fluff, Gen, Help, ME - Freeform, Night, too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNeedlemouse/pseuds/MrsNeedlemouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Sonic so cold? The world may never know. It might just be a hedgehog thing.  Don't worry, Tails is here. [Extremely Stupid Fluff, Yay.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Chie (me): Please, Someone give me a proper story idea or request, I just want to write something proper...
> 
> Sonic: Yes, please, this is too... "Kawaii".
> 
> Chie: In other words, I'm accepting a few requests I like, don't be sad if I reject it or hold it, More Info about Requests on my profile!
> 
> Tails: You should write about how I'm so heroic.
> 
> Chie: Maybe next time.

 

* * *

Fluffiness ahead. Beware.

* * *

Shift. Shift... Shift. Tails wished Sonic's bed wasn't so creaky.

Miles Prower was fine with the room temperature at night... or his bed was warmer than Sonic's. Unlike his friend, he wasn't freezing.

"Uuugghh, Taiillss." Sonic groaned for the 16th time. "It's soooo cold. I'm dyyiinngg."

"Sonic, calm down you've been in colder places, like Holoska."

Hearing the reply, Sonic groaned once more. He Cuddled his cover that were too cold for any warmth. "But your house is colder and more freezing! I'm surprised ice cycles haven't came out of my nose yet!"

Tails giggled adorably. "I'll go get you more blankets. Okay? Stop whining. Jeez." The cub laughed, jumping out of his bed. He quickly went to go get more blankets for the cold and shivering hedgehog so he wouldn't whine all night. Tails still didn't feel cold when he left his bed... Maybe it was a thing for hedgehogs?

In less than a minute, The younger one came back with about five blankets, thinking that it was more than enough. He found Sonic still shifting in his bed trying to find at least the littlest warmth in his own blanket, which won't happen. The fox smiled softly and moved towards the hedgehog. "Awwuhhh, isu Sonikku awittle cold?" Tails questioned as if he was talking to a baby.

Sonic rolled his eyes and said "Of course, It's not my fault that your house is the coldest place ever."

Tails laid all five blankets on top of his friend, seeing that the Blue Blur didn't mind. Tails, now knowing for sure that Sonic's complaints would end and he would fall asleep in the much warmer covers, decided to tell Sonic good night... again. "G' night, Sonic." Tails gently said, patting the hedgehog's blue fur on the top of his head. "Shut up and have good dreams." Tails, with his hand, rubbed Sonic's ear softly, causing Sonic to purr for a quick second, and then a pout and growl at the fox. Tails found it really amusingly.

The Fox stopped bugging The Hedgehog and went back into his own bed.

The night was quiet now, thank god...

...At least it was for a whole minute.

The shifting started again, to Tails' surprise. He heard a groan that was held in from the other bed.

With this, the fox sighed and got out of his bed for the last time.

Not hesitating for too long, he slipped his body under Sonic's sheet and got into bed with him. Sonic, at first was surprised but didn't mind it. Sonic made a barely audible laugh as his back was faced towards Tails. "When's the last time we slept in the same bed?"

"Since we were young." Tails stated. "I don't know why we stopped?"

"Probably because we grew up so fast." Sonic guessed.

Tails shrugged. "Yeah, maybe." Tails replied as he purred ever so slightly and got closer to Sonic. "I miss those days. They felt really nice." He hummed in Sonic's ear.

Sonic smiled brightly and said "Yeah, maybe we should try t-" "O-OUCH!" Tails yelped quickly with a 'THUD' as he fell off the bed and onto the floor. He sounded like a little abused puppy, which caused Sonic to turn around and face the poor cub fox who was on the floor.

"W-What's wrong?" Sonic asked really confused and worried for his brother.

"Ow, Your... Spikes... Painfully.. Hurt." Tails said still groaning in pain.

Sonic smirked slightly and leaned over on his bed to help the poor thing back into bed. "If you wanted to cuddle you should have asked me first."

"My bad..." Tails said rubbing his poked spots.

And they both remembered why they stopped sleeping in the same bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Chie: More Stupid Fluff I've made over the month, Yay.. I hope you Enjoyed the way too super cutie adorkableness by my 2 all-time favorite characters.
> 
> Sonic and Tails: ...I hate you.
> 
> Chie: *Cuddles them both and tears up from their adorableness* Y-You two are too cute! O-Omochikaeri~!


End file.
